Fateful
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters...full sumarry inside. Warnings: yaoi, Shizaya, violence, maybe bad language. AU. OCC.
1. Vampyre

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: This is the first chapter of 'Fateful' (obviously). Please stick with me because this story might get a little confusing at times. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Izaya sighed. He was sitting on a park bench in Ikebukuro. It was a cold day in February but he was only wearing a dark pair of jeans, a red tee-shirt and a black jacket with white fir trim. In his hands he held a paper coffee cup from a small coffee shop that was down the empty street. He glanced around, as if he was looking or waiting for someone. No one was to be seen which wasn't odd for this time. It was twilight, the time that supernatural beings began to stir. Izaya wasn't afraid thought. Izaya had been waiting for a half an hour and after a few more minutes he checked his watch. It was almost 7:30pm. His contact was supposed to have been here fifteen minutes ago. Izaya took another swig of his coffee only to find that he had already drunk the last of it. He sighed again; if his contact didn't show up in the next fifteen minutes he would head home. He glanced around again and spotted another man hurrying down the street towards him. Izaya recognized him immediately at the contact he was supposed to be meeting. Standing, Izaya grabbed the briefcase that had been lying on the bench beside him. The other man was carrying an identical briefcase in his left hand. Izaya began to walk towards the other man, his briefcase in his right hand. As he passed the contact he switched the briefcases faster than a human could blink. Izaya continued to walk leisurely away from the park and the nervous other man as if nothing had happened.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo watched the black haired vampyre from a distance. The vampyre had traded briefcases with a human man who had obviously been extremely nervous; he had probably thought that the vampyre was going to attack him. The vampyre had continued to walk away from the park where he'd been sitting waiting for the male human. Shizuo checked his watch; it was 19:37 (A/N: that's army time for 7:37). He looked back at the street in time to see the vampyre turn the corner onto another street. Silently Shizuo slipped down from his perch on a fire escape and began to follow the vampyre. The monster moved leisurely through the streets as if he had nowhere to be any time soon. It turned onto a main street which was deserted and disappeared.

'So this one's able to teleport? That will make the hunt all the more entertaining.' Shizuo thought.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya teleported away from the hunter that had been slowly gaining on him and into his den; which was really just an apartment in Shinjuku. He set the briefcase aside onto the kitchen counter and stumbled over to the fridge. His vision swam a little as he opened the fridge door. Inside the fridge was an entire shelf of blood packets. He grabbed one and bit into it, the plastic bag gave his sharp canine teeth no resistance. He drained the packet of its crimson content and grabbed another. Once Izaya had drank both packets he felt much better. Teleporting always took a lot out of him. He left the kitchen, grabbing the briefcase in the process, and headed into the living room. He opened a safe that was hidden there and gently placed the briefcase inside, careful of its fragile contents; he would deal with it in the morning. For now he was going to gather information.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo returned home as the sun rose the next morning. He hadn't been able to locate the damn vampyre at all which frustrated him slightly. It looked to him like he had found a challenge finally, something he liked and didn't get very often. Shizuo was greeted by Kida, Simon, and Tom when he walked in the door.

"Hey, Shizuo, where were you? You were out all night. We were starting to get worried." Kida asked.

"Hunting. I found myself a challenge." Shizuo replied grinning. Out of the four of them, Shizuo was the most devoted to hunting the supernatural creatures.

"Did you get it?" Tom asked emotionlessly

"Nope, not yet at least. I want to play with this one." Shizuo said kicking his shoes off and going into the living room to sit down on the couch. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like you to play with your kills. Normally that's Kida." Tom said. Shizuo shrugged

"It's not every day that you find a vampyre old enough to be able to digest human food and drink. But I found one." He replied.

"Really?! You found a vampyre that is old? That's ubber rare. Older vampyres are good at hiding themselves." Kida exclaimed excided.

"Yeah, I know. But it's my prey. I found him so I'm gonna be the one to hunt it." Shizuo growled at the younger hunter. Kida paled and nodded quickly, not wanting to be the subject of Shizuo's anger.

"I understand Shizuo. I won't touch your vampyre." Kida said hurriedly.

"Good. Now I'm going to bed." Shizuo said as he stood and made his way wearily to his room.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Fateful' and I hope you read my other stories.

I wanna thank all of you who encouraged me to write this.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Silver Crucifixes

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: Okay, just so I don't get any more reviews about this I spelt vampyre this was for a reason. IT IS NOT MISPELLED! That is the way I wanted to spell it so that is the way I am going to spell it. If you have a problem with that than don't read this story. Thanks you for all of you who weren't scared away by that little rant. Please read and review!

**Words that are in bold are memories**

Chapter Two

Izaya was old. He had seen so much in his life span as a vampyre. He remembered being an British soldier in World War 1 and World War 2. He remembered a time before the invention of the light bulb, when one had to use candles for light. He remembered his family when he'd been human. He remembered being turned; the excruciating pain that had occurred before he had passed out as the venom ran its course through his veins slowly killing him. Izaya had been turned on his eighteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me." Izaya sang in a soft, sad voice. He had five-hundred and twenty-five years of life; five-hundred and seven of those years as a vampyre. He lit the single birthday candle on the small chocolate cake with his favorite peanut butter frosting.

"Happy birthday Izzy." Izaya said softly as he watched the little flame. Izzy, that was what his sisters had once called him. Izaya had loved them more than the world. A single red tear streaked down his pale face, reminding him once more that he was not human. Vampyres couldn't cry salt and water tears; instead they cried blood. The small glow of the birthday candle was the only light in the apartment. Izaya finally blew it out, stood, and left his apartment. He didn't bother to lock the door; no one was stupid enough to enter a vampyre's den.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo spotted the black haired vampyre again a week later. It was with a human woman in an alley.

'It's feeding.' Shizuo realized. The vampyre stepped back away from the woman who crumpled to the ground immediately. The vampyre crouched down and did something to the woman before standing and leaving the alley. Once the vampyre was out of sight Shizuo crossed the street and entered the alley. He kneeled down beside the woman and checked for a pulse. Surprisingly he found one.

'So it doesn't kill its victims? That's odd. It must be old indeed to have this degree of self-control.' Shizuo thought as he stood and left the unconscious woman in the alley. He headed in the direction that the vampyre had gone. He was several blocks away from the alley when he sensed eyes watching him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He reached into his pocket for his silver crucifix; he ran his finger over the tiny figure of Jesus to calm his nerves.

"Why are you following me?" Whispered a smooth and silky voice into Shizuo's ear. Shizuo whirled around pulling the crucifix out in the process and whipping it at the vampyre. The silver crucifix hit the monster in the neck causing it to jump back and hiss. There on its neck was a burn in the outline of Shizuo's crucifix. Shizuo's eyes wandered up the vampyre's face until they reached its eyes. The vampyre's eyes startled him; they were blood red.

"'Why am I following you?' you ask? Because I am a hunter and I live to hunt monsters like you." Shizuo said smirking as he held the crucifix lightly in his hand. The vampyre narrowed its eyes

"There's only one monster here and it's not me. I don't kill those who are innocent. Not anymore." The vampyre hissed. The vampyre's words struck a chord inside Shizuo's chest. He faltered for a moment before replying

"But you have killed innocent people before. It's not a monster's place to decide who's innocent and who's not." He said

"I could say the same for you. You think you're all high and mighty because you kill those who you consider to be monsters but have you ever looked in the mirror and remembered the faces of those you've killed? If you haven't than you're the monster. I have. I remember every innocent person who has died because of me." The vampyre said; Shizuo could hear the sadness in its voice as well a pain. Shizuo stared at the vampyre. After a few moments of them just staring at each other the vampyre relaxed his defensive stance.

"What...what do you mean?" Shizuo asked when he got his voice back. The vampyre cocked its head

"I was eighteen when a vampyre turned me against my will and killed my family. I wish I had died with my family in 1505 instead of living this life. I killed many innocent people when I was a young vampyre. And I will never forget a single one of their faces." It said solemnly. Shizuo quickly did the math to calculate the vampyre's age.

"So you've been a vampyre for five-hundred and seven years?" He asked. The vampyre nodded. Kida had been right, this vampyre was old.

"I have to go." The vampyre said softly.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave here alive." Shizuo said. The vampyre took a defensive stance again. Shizuo could practically see the cogs turning in its head as it tried to calculate Shizuo's move. Shizuo made a split second decision and lunged at the vampyre. The vampyre dodged to the left and swiped at Shizuo, raking its claws across his chest. Shizuo stumbled back and the vampyre slipped past him. Shizuo watched as it ran down the street, making no attempts to follow it.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya's neck burned where the crucifix had touched him. Crosses, crucifixes, and minimum amounts of holy water were the most popularly used items by hunters that could do serious damage to the vampyre. A stake to the heart, beheading, a lot of holy water, and blessed silver knives were the only things that could kill a vampyre though. Anything else and the vampyre could escape to regenerate. Izaya knew he was going to get a crucifix shaped scar on his neck from this burn; the crucifix had been silver. He ran aimlessly and without purpose through the streets of Tokyo until it was almost sunrise. Only when he could feel the heat of the sun did he return to his den. He went immediately to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. Looking at his burn he grimaced; it was red and puffy with yellowish puss oozing out of a few sores. He gently placed the wet cloth onto it and hissed when it stung. He grit his teeth and continued to clean the wound. Once the wound was clean he pulled a roll of gauze out of the cabinet behind the mirror and carefully wrapped his neck up. After making sure it was properly taken care of, Izaya left the bathroom and headed for the living room. Sitting on the coffee table was the last vial of the poison that he had traded briefcases with that pitiful human man for. The briefcase that he had given the man had been empty but the man hadn't known that at the time. Izaya picked up the vial and looked at the light purple, slightly translucent liquid that was inside of it.

"**Izzy, Izzy, spin me!" Cried Izaya's little sister, Mairu. Izaya turned away from his horse which he had just been about to mount to see her running towards him. He smiled broadly and scooped her up into his arms. He spun around in circles until he became too dizzy to continue, his sister squealing the entire time. He set his little sister down and she ran off to find Kururi, her twin sister.** Izaya wasn't sure where the memory came from. It was a simple memory but he treasured it. It was the last time he ever spun his sister around like that; the last time he had held Mairu while she was alive. Only a few minutes after Izaya had spun Mairu around he had mounted his horse and begun his daily ride. Little had he known that he would be attacked and changed into a vampyre. He had then been unconscious for about five days as the transformation killed his body and when he awoke he had returned to the manor where he had lived to find his family and all their servants brutally slaughtered like livestock. Izaya shook his head to disperse he memories and the pain that came with them. He set the vial back down on the coffee table. He sighed and entered the kitchen. Izaya slowly prepared the coffee maker and began to brew the dark yet addicting liquid. He watched the coffee continually drip into the pot. Once the coffee was done he pulled a mug out of the cabinet and filled it with the wonderful liquid. He took a sip and smiled slightly. He loved the dark and bitter taste of coffee brewed as black as possible. Unlike most people, Izaya always got tired when he drank coffee instead of waking up. He yawned and took another sip. It was only then that he noticed the small birthday cake that was still sitting on the counter. His eyebrows furrowed and he dumped the untouched cake into the trash. He drank another cup of coffee and then another until he had drank the entire pot. Izaya stumbled sleepily down the hall and into his bedroom and collapsed onto to the bed, fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was awakened by the sound of his phoe ringing. He grabbed it and flipped it open

"What do you need Shinra?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry, I need some more of that serum. You know which one I'm talking about?" Shinra asked meekly. Izaya sighed. Shinra was a werewolf but he preferred the term lycan.

"Yeah, I know which one you want. It'll take me a week and a half, two weeks at most." Izaya replied.

"Thank you so much. I'll have your payment ready and in your hands by the time you have the serum ready." Shinra said, relief evident in his voice.

"Is that all Shinra?" Izaya asked.

"Yup! Bye Izaya." Shinra chirped. Izaya hung up his phone without saying goodbye back and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 1:05pm. Izaya groaned; it was too early to get up. His instincts told him to roll over and go back to sleep until twilight but his mind reminded him of all the work he still had to do. Slowly Izaya got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got undressed. The hot water felt good on his forever cold skin. He let the water drench him to the bone in an effort to warm himself up. He didn't even remember closing his eyes.

**She twirled and spun, the violet ball gown that she wore made her look absolutely stunning. To Izaya she looked delicious. Izaya waited for the song to end before approaching her.**

"**May I have the next dance with a beautiful young lady like you?" He asked her as he bowed. She giggled and smiled.**

"**Of course Monsieur. I would be delighted." She said. Izaya's inner beast howled for him to rip her throat open and drink from her right then and there. He was only one-hundred and five years old and still had trouble controlling his inner fiend but he swore to himself that he wouldn't kill her; that he would control himself...**Izaya gasped for air as his eyes snapped open. He quickly turned off the shower since the water had already gone cold. Wrapping himself up in a fluffy white towel he thought about the memory. Her name had been Izabelle and she had been a duchess in France who was visiting a friend in London. It was after Izaya had accidentally killed her later that night that he swore to himself that he would only drink from criminals and those who hurt others until he got his inner monster under control. Now, four-hundred and twenty years later, Izabelle's death still haunted him. She had been so young, only sixteen years old and had once had a full life ahead of her until he had drained her of her very life essence. Izaya left the bathroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. He made his way to the kitchen where he opened a cupboard that he didn't normally use. It was full of rare ingredients that could only be found on the black market. He only used these ingredients in potions and serums that he sold for a lot of money. But his potions and serums were always top quality and actually worked unlike some witches' work so his customers always came back. Izaya had learned a lot in his five-hundred and seven years as a vampyre; mostly from a witch about brewing potions and serums. He enjoyed the work of brewing and so he made it his living. Izaya pulled out all the ingredients he would need for Shinra's serum.

"I'm running low on black ivory powder. Looks like I'll need to contact Alice." He murmured to himself.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I can't believe how long this chapter is. It only took me about three hours of solid writing to complete. I guess I was really motivated.

Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read my work!


	3. Poison

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: I'm just warning you all now, the fourth chapter will have some...unsettling themes in it. And I do not mean yaoi because that is probably one of the reasons you all are reading this. I won't tell you exactly what will happen and it might not be that bad but as of right now, the fourth chapter has some pretty graphic, violent...things. Oh, and shout outs will be at the end of this chapter. Thanks! Please read and review!

Chapter Three

Shizuo was watching TV when a breaking news announcement came on.

"Today in Ikebukuro a woman was found dead in an alley. The police are baffled by this case since her blood was completely drained from her body but there were no cuts on her body; nor any signs of resistance. The woman's name was Shelby O'Brayan; she was twenty-seven years old. If you have any information about this case please contact the police." A picture of the victim popped up onto the screen. Shizuo was startled; it was the woman that the vampyre had drunk from the night before. The breaking news ended and Shizuo's show resumed but he wasn't paying any attention to the television anymore

'She was alive after the vampyre drank from her. I felt her pulse. The damn monster must have doubled back after we fought and finished drinking from her. Probably to help him regenerate from my crucifix.' Shizuo thought sourly. He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

'I'm gonna find that monster and end its time here on earth.' He thought as he stood, grabbed his gear, and left the apartment.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was sitting on a park bench, enjoying the night air. He had his eyes shut and was reclined back on the park bench. It was almost midnight according to his internal clock. He suddenly heard a whistling sound, like something was flying through the air, and instinctively rolled off the bench and flattened on the ground. Milliseconds after he had moved a silver blade imbedded itself in a tree across the path from where he'd been sitting. Izaya rolled to his feet and turned to face his attacker. He was shocked to find that his attacker was the hunter from yesterday. The hunter was stalking angrily towards him, another silver blade in his hand. Izaya knew better than to turn his back on the hunter at the moment, he might not get so lucky at dodging a second time. Instead, Izaya hissed like a cat at the hunter.

"Why you little feral monster. You speak of not killing the innocent and then you went back and killed her." The hunter growled as he came onto the path. Izaya had no clue what he was talking about. But before he could ask what the hell the hunter meant, the hunter lunged at him and swung the dagger. Izaya leaped back and avoided the blow. He knew that if he got even the smallest of nicks from that blade he would be in big trouble. Somehow the hunter must have realized that Izaya had no clue what he was talking about, probably from Izaya's confused expression because the hunter spoke again

"The woman you fed from, Shelby O'Brayan; she was found dead this afternoon." The hunter said angrily as he swung the blade again. Once more, Izaya dodged the swing.

"I don't kill my meals; I haven't since the 1800's. And, truth be told, I rarely feed on humans directly, I normally drink from blood pouches." Izaya stated proudly. The hunter narrowed his eyes

"She was found with her blood drained. A vampyre had to have killed her!"

"I didn't kill her!" Izaya exclaimed as the hunter lunged at him, planning to stab Izaya straight on. Izaya jumped and landed gracefully behind the hunter. The hunter spun around but Izaya was already running and was too far away from the park for him to throw a dagger and for it to hit him.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya returned home and checked on his serum for Shinra. It was still simmering nicely on the stove. The serum that Shinra wanted was called liquid moonlight by Izaya although it's real title was Lupas retexamus*. The reason he called it liquid moonlight was because it reversed the transformation of werewolves on the night of the new moon* and kept the werewolf human. Once Izaya was certain that the serum was coming along on schedule he left the kitchen and entered the living room. Grabbing the vial of the purple poison he made his way down the hall and entered the small, personal laboratory that he used to study the effects of different substances on his own cells. He grabbed a fresh tape and popped it into the tape recorder that he always used in the laboratory to record his findings. He flicked the switch to turn it on.

"It is day 3753. I am about to check on the cells for Poison 421 which is a dark blue serum made from the poison of the Dendrobates azureus*, nitrogen, and ammonium. Under the microscope I can see that the blood cells are still alive and have created an antidote for the poison. I shall collect and record the contents of this antidote calling it Antidote 421." Izaya carefully used a fresh eyedropper to collect the purplish liquid that had the antidote in it and deposited it into a vial which he labeled Antidote 421 before placing in a cabinet with 840 other vials containing both poisons and their antidotes.

"I will now be collecting a fresh batch of blood cells from my body to test a new poison labeled Poison 422. Poison 422 is a slightly translucent violet liquid composed of Physalia physalis* venom, fluorine, mercury, and potassium. The blood cells are now in the cultivation dish and I will be adding three drops of Poison 422. So far the only substance that the blood cells did not create any antidote for was Substance 11, which was silver in the purest form. However, the blood cells did not die from Substance 11 so I must make the hypothesis that the silver must be blessed by a priest who is right with God in order to be able to kill a vampyre. This hypothesis has not yet been tested and most likely never will be tested. I will now place the cultivation dish containing Poison 422 and my blood cells into the incubator. This concludes day 3753's recording." Izaya said to the recorder which sat on the lab counter as he completed the actions that he spoke of on the tape. He flipped the switch to stop the recording and removed the tape. After labeling the date, which was 2/17/12, onto it in Sharpie marker he set in in a midsized box that held other tapes from his other experiments. He had already filled three other boxes with tapes, each held about a thousand tapes, and was working on filling the fourth box now. Once the tape was in the correct box and the specimen was in incubator Izaya turned the lab light off and left the room.

[blackcatlover1]

_**Notes:**_

1)Lupas retexamus is Latin for Wolf reverse.

2)In this story werewolves transform on the night of the new moon when there is no moon in the sky. It's the moonlight that keeps them human and the serum Lupas retexamus keeps them from transforming into a wolf.

3)Dendrobates azureus is the scientific name for the Blue Poison Dart Frog

4)Physalia physalis is the scientific name for the Portuguese Man O' War

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

As I warned you all in the A/N at the top, the next chapter might be graphically violent.

Thanks for reading!

Shout out time!

These shout outs go to those who have reviewed:

Akari Yukimura

Mistress Yuno Hydrake

Takoizumegane

.71192

isthisparadise (X2)

Chelsea619

Maru de Kusanagi (X2)

Guest 1

LovefromDenmark (BTW I love ur name!)

Blackirishawk

These shout outs go to those who have added this story to their favorite list:

AzurePhoenixWolf

Chelsea619

Jero-chama

ShoutGenuine14

Yaoi4596

.flowers

xXSakura -no-HanaXx

And finally these shout outs go to those of you who have subscribed:

Akari Yukimura

AzurePhoenixWolf

Delalie

DreamGamer

Jero-chama

KitsuneletterS

Maru de Kusanagi

Mistress Yuno Hydrake

Rafah MMC

Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto

ShoutGenuine14

Yaoi4596

isthisparadise

.71192

seika19

vinchi

xXSakura -no-HanaXx

And I also would like to do a shout out to the 250 people who have read this story whether or not you subscribed, reviewed, or added this story to your favorites.

Thank you for your support.


	4. Blood

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: M

A/N: So in my original chapter 4 there were some pretty gory things. But I kinda lightened the chapter since this isn't supposed to be a horror fic. It's still kinda cruel just not as gruesome. Please read and review! Oh, and this chapter may not make any sense but things will be explained.

Chapter Four

Izaya had a killer headache and a parched throat. He wasn't sure how long he'd lain here, tied under the blinding white lights. It wouldn't be much longer until his thirst drove him mad. He opened his mouth to beg for blood or water or anything to quench this insatiable dryness in his mouth and throat but no sound came out. After a few tries to make a sound Izaya closed his mouth and squirmed against his bonds pitifully. He had never thought he could die from an intense thirst for blood but now...now he wasn't so sure. He closed his eyes and let his body go limp, resigning himself to whatever fate had in store for him.

[blackcatlover1]

Kida watched the dark haired vampyre that he had captured through the one way window. The vampyre was lying limply on the table under the white lights. It hadn't moved in several minutes. Kida began to worry; the vampyre had yet to beg for death like he wanted it to. In fact it hadn't made a noise yet. He went to the light switch and flicked the white lights off and the regular lights on. Only then did he enter the room and cautiously approach the table were the vampyre lay. Its eyes were barely open, its lips cracked, and its skin was a fierce red color with blisters in some places. But it was still alive; on the verge of a coma but no quite there yet. The vampyre opened its mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out. Kida knew what it wanted, no, needed; blood. Kida silently moved away from the vampyre and approached another table. On this table there was a pitcher with a blood and water mixture and an empty cup. Kida poured the mixture into the cup until the cup was one –fourth of the way full. He took the cup over to where the bound vampire lay. Lifting the vampyre's head slightly, he placed the cup to its lips. The vampire drank the pink liquid greedily but Kida could tell the mixture wasn't enough; it was only 25% water after all. Curiously Kida watched closely as the vampyre's skin slowly began to heal; the blisters closed up and the redness lessened but didn't heal completely. The vampyre's eyes opened a tiny bit more and Kida could see the pain and pleading in its eyes. But he had steeled and taught himself against the weakness of pitying any supernatural creature. He placed the now empty cup on the edge of the table and moved over to the far wall, away from the door, and began to inspect the tools that were there. The room that they were in was the interrogation room, it was a soundproof room in the apartment that they used to question and torture supernatural creatures before killing them. Kida chose to use a jar of holy water. He carefully made his way back to the vampyre and set the jar down beside it. He unscrewed the jar's cap and dipped a single finger into the ice cold water. Slowly he began to trace his design onto the vampyre's bare chest. The vampyre screamed in agony and fought against his bonds, trying to escape Kida's burning touch but with no avail. Kida smirked and continued to trace his design leaving lines of angry, steaming, red welts in his finger's wake. After a few minutes of this kind of torture the vampyre passed out. Kida pouted and dried his hands on his pants. He was about to revive the vampyre when the door burst open and an extremely pissed off Shizuo stormed in.

"You little mother fucker." Shizuo growled. Kida feigned innocence

"What's wrong Shizuo?" He asked. Shizuo grabbed Kida by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air roughly.

'You tried to steal it from me." Shizuo snapped viciously.

"This vampyre is the one you're hunting? I didn't know that." Kida asked, foolishly still pretending to be ignorant. Shizuo got even more pissed off and threw Kida onto the floor hard.

"Shizuo." Simon's voice broke Shizuo out of his rage. Shizuo turned to see both Tom and Simon standing in the doorway.

"Kida, I think it's time you find a new cell.*" Tom said calmly. Kida spluttered.

"But…but, he's the one who attacked me!" Kida cried. Tom remained unmoving

"Pack your things and leave Kida. We don't want to end this on bad terms but we will if we have to." Simon ordered. Kida stood and left the room muttering under his breath.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya awoke to an absolutely putrid smell. His eyes cracked open and he saw the same tiled ceiling that he had been looking at since he'd been captured. The horrible smell was removed from beneath his nose and something was placed to his lips.

"Drink." A voice ordered. The voice sounded familiar but Izaya was too delirious to even try to figure out how he knew it. He opened his dry mouth as far as it would open, which wasn't very far, and a warm, delicious liquid trickled through his slightly parted lips. He instinctively tried to reach up and grasp whatever he was drinking from but something kept his arms from moving. He began to panic, like any wild animal would when it couldn't move, but before he could panic too much a warm hand was caressing his cheek and the voice from before said

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe; just drink." The voice was soothing and Izaya felt compelled to obey it. He opened his mouth again and more of the delicious liquid soothed his dry mouth and throat. He drank the liquid greedily. As he drank his body began to feel better, the aching that he had barely noticed over the parchedness of his mouth and throat stopped and his mind grew clearer. Finally the liquid was all gone and the cup, for now he realized that the liquid had to have been coming from a cup, was removed from his lips. Izaya heard footsteps retreating away from where he lay. Turning his head he saw the blond hunter who had been after him originally. Izaya opened his mouth to speak but the hunter cut him off

"You're going to survive but you are always going to have a scar in the design that Kida drew on you."

"Why am I still alive?" Izaya asked his voice was raspy and cracked as he spoke. The hunter turned and looked at him.

"Kida, he's the one who was torturing you, admitted to killing Shelby O'Brayan. He said that he used saliva from vampyres to heal the cuts that he had made to drain her blood. You were right, we are the monsters. But my cell and I have decided to only hunt supernaturals who are hurting humans. Because you haven't hurt a human in a very long time, over a hundred years as you say, we decided you aren't a threat. So, we are going to let you live." The hunter said. Izaya knew he was lying, or at least not telling the entire truth but decided to let it slide. He nodded and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching him and felt the restraints on his wrists and ankles loosen and then fall away. Suddenly he was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. Izaya yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck as his eye's opened. The hunter chuckled and playfully said

"I'm not going to drop you." Izaya buried his head into the hunter's chest to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks. The hunter carried him out of the room and down a hall to another room. Inside the new room there was only a bed, a dresser, and a window. The hunter set Izaya down on the bed.

"You should sleep." He said and Izaya nodded.

"What's your name?" Izaya asked the hunter before the hunter could leave the room.

"Shizuo." The hunter said. Izaya closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. As soon as the hunter, Shizuo, had shut the door he was up and out the window.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo opened the door to the small guest room where the vampire was sleeping. The room was empty and the window was wide open.

'Damn; Tom's not going to be happy.'

[blackcatlover1]

Notes:

Hunters live in groups called cells. Most cells are made up of three to five hunters.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading!

Please review.


	5. Sire

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: There are a lot of memories in this chapter, some are important while others are there just to give you a feel for Izaya's background.

Chapter Five

Izaya met Shinra at a small bar in Shinjuku. He had been lucky; Shinra's serum had just been ready when he had returned home from the hunter's place. He took a sip of his beer and thought back on the past few days when he had been tortured. It had all started when that hunter that had tortured him, Kida, had laid a trap for him; a 'meeting' for a new client had led to his capture. Izaya was startled out of his thoughts be a hand on his shoulder but years of experience made it so that he didn't jump or flinch.

"Hello Shinra." He said turning towards his acquaintance.

"Hi!" Shinra chirped sitting down beside Izaya. Izaya pulled out three vials of the silver liquid that Shinra had requested and set them onto the table. Shinra quickly scooped them up and slipped them into the pocket of his coat.

"Do you remember the instructions on taking it?" Izaya asked coolly

"Yes, yes; one vial, or three grams, injected by a fresh needle into the blood stream. I do know how to take my own medication, even if I don't know how to make it." Shinra said as he pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to Izaya. Izaya slipped the money into his pocket, took another sip of his beer before saying goodbye to Shinra and leaving the bar.

[blackcatlover1]

**Izaya hated war. It was cruel and merciless. Izaya especially disliked liberating the concentration camps. Seeing the skeleton-like yet living humans all stare at him with those broken, hopeless eyes. He and his battalion had liberated several camps successfully; until they reached the last camp. When they entered the last camp it had been horrible. The Germans had known that they were coming. Everyone in the camp was dead, including the German guards; all of them were shot. The smell of death filled the air...** Izaya awoke from the horrifying memory that consumed his sleep from time to time. How long had it been since he'd had that dream? It had to have been at least thirty years now. Izaya sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again; he never could after that dream. He untangled himself from the sheets and blankets that had wrapped themselves around him in his sleep and stood. After shuffling to the kitchen he popped a single piece of bread into the toaster and waited for it to cook.

'I should probably leave since I've been noticed by that hunter, Shizuo, and his cell. But I do love Tokyo, it's been the most interesting place that I've lived in and I've only been here for fifteen years.' Izaya was jolted out of his thoughts by two things. One was the ding of his toaster as it popped the now toasted bread up and the other being a knock on his door. Izaya opted to answer the door before eating his toast. He peered through the peep-hole. Standing patiently outside his door was Mikado.

**Izaya followed the young man. He was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. It was dark out, almost ten o'clock at night. The boy had black hair and pale skin. He was also sick; Izaya could tell from the way the young man's shoulders were slumped and how he kept coughing. Izaya followed him until they turned onto an empty street that was barely illuminated. He quickened his pace until he was right behind the young man. Quickly, faster than any human could comprehend, Izaya pushed the young man into the wall of the nearest building and bit down on the young man's throat. He drank until the young man went limp in his arms. Izaya pulled back and gently laid the young human onto the ground. He pressed a finger to the human boy's forehead, right between the eyebrows, and whispered a memory altering charm that was supposed to erase the young human's memory of Izaya drinking. But instead of feeling the human's memories dissipate Izaya met a wall. He was unable to alter this human's memories. Intrigued by this, Izaya sat down beside the human boy until he awoke...** Izaya let the memory fade. He had learned that the boy's name was Mikado and that he was an orphan dying of typhus. Izaya had then persuaded him to become Izaya's companion, which hadn't been hard, and they had traveled together. Izaya had periodically fed Mikado small amounts of his blood to keep Mikado alive longer*. After five years of traveling the world together, Mikado's illness forced them to stay in one place, which happened to be Italy, when Mikado had become bedridden. When this happened Mikado had begun to beg Izaya to turn him into a vampyre. It was only when Mikado had begun to cough up blood did Izaya finally given in to Mikado's pleas and transformed him into a vampyre. Izaya pushed the past aside and opened the door and smiled

"Hello." He said as Mikado entered the apartment.

"Hi." Mikado replied as Izaya shut the door.

"It's been a while since you've visited me." Izaya said as they went into the kitchen

"You're a hard one to find." Mikado replied. Izaya hmmed and nodded. He pulled the toast out of the toaster and took a bite of the plain toast.

"Do you ever wish you had died, as a human?" Mikado asked softly causing Izaya to freeze mid-chew. He remained frozen for a few moments before swallowing his food.

"I wish I had died with my family every day. I wish I had never become a vampyre. But I know that wishes won't change anything and that I must deal with what fate has given me. Do you wish that I hadn't transformed you?" Izaya said sadly.

"No, never; I was just wondering why you loved to watch humans so much." Mikado replied quickly.

"I love to watch humans because I envy their innocence, their ignorance and their fleeting time in this world." Izaya said softly and sadly. A silence fell upon the two vampyres. Neither ofthem said anything because both were lost in thought

"**Mommy, mommy!" A three year old Izaya cried as he ran towards a fair-headed woman. The woman, his mother, turned towards him with a smile on her face. She scooped him up and set him on her hip.**

"**How's big boy been?" The woman cooed as she brushed stray strands of hair out of Izaya's face. An old, plump woman stepped forwards and bowed**

"**Master Izaya has been a very good boy. He has been anxiously waiting for you and the Master to return home." The older woman said. Izaya's mother nodded.**

"**Thank you Matilda." She said as Izaya's father entered the grand hall from the large double doors that led to the outside world. Izaya squirmed out of his mother's grasp and ran to his father.**

"**There's my boy." Izaya's father said, smiling broadly. He scooped Izaya up and spun him around. Izaya squealed and laughed in pleasure. After a minute of spinning his son around Izaya's father set back down. Izaya pouted and his father chuckled and patted his head...**

"...Izaya? Are you listening to me?" Mikado asked concerned. Izaya blinked as the memory dissipated

"Hmm? Sorry Mikado, I was remembering something. What'd you need?" Izaya said as he cleared his head.

"I was asking if you could show me the trick to getting that truth serum right. I try it but the potion's not as powerful as when you make it." Mikado said, worry showed in his voice and on his face. Izaya nodded

"Alright explain to me what you do exactly in each step." He said.

[blackcatlover1]

Vampyre blood has properties that will lengthen a human's lifespan for many years if the human has a constant supply of the blood. When Mikado met Izaya he had typhus as well as pneumonia which were killing him. Doctors had told him that he had only about four months to live but with Izaya feeding him small amounts of his blood Mikado was able to live for about five years before Izaya transformed him.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading.

Shout outs will be in the next chapter and there's a lot of them (which I like)!

You might be wondering about the title of this chapter. I titled it Sire because Izaya is Mikado's vampyre sire and this chapter is about the two of them.


	6. History

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: This chapter isn't really important. It's just setting up the bases for the rest of the story. Most of the info in this chapter you already know.

Chapter Six

Izaya sighed. He was waiting for a shipment of ingredients for his potions and serums to arrive from Alice. There was a knock on the door and he hurried to open it, not bothering to check and see who it was. Standing at the door was not the delivery man, but instead the blond hunter, Shizuo.

"Found you." Shizuo said. Izaya tried to shut the door but Shizuo was able to stick his foot into the doorway and stop Izaya's attempt.

"I'm not here as a hunter, I'm here as a person." Shizuo said quickly. Izaya ignored his words and continued to fight to shut the door. Finally, Shizuo got tired of this and forced the door open with his brutal strength. Izaya let go of the handle and stumbled backwards from the strength that Shizuo possessed. Shizuo proceeded to enter the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Izaya asked cautiously.

"I want to learn more about you. You intrigue me." Shizuo said truthfully. Izaya relaxed visibly and cocked his head

"So the hunter is fascinated by his prey?" He teased. Shizuo's blank expression did not waver.

"As I said before, I'm not here as a hunter but instead as a curious human." Shizuo said. Izaya sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of the hunter by strength so he might as well play along, and motioned for Shizuo to enter the kitchen.

"Fine; I'll tell you my story." He said as they sat down at the small table

"How did you become a vampyre?" Shizuo asked.

"You're getting ahead of me. First I'm going to tell you about me before I was transformed. I was born on February sixteenth, 1487. I was the only son of a powerful lord in that era. I had two little sisters who were nine years younger than me and were twins. I loved them more than anything in the world. Their names were Mairu and Kururi. On my eighteenth birthday I went out for a ride on my horse, I tried to do that every day to relax. My horse's name was Hoshi and she was the finest horse my father owned. I never was aware of the vampyre watching me until it was too late...the pain from the vampyre's venom nearly drove me insane but instead caused me to fall unconscious for almost five full days. When I awoke I found myself alone, my horse had long run off, so I began the journey home on foot. It took me several hours to return to my father's manor on foot and when I had finally reached my home...I found everyone to be dead. You must know that when a vampyre is first transformed they are in their true state, a form that a vampyre only uses when they wish to use their full powers. A vampyre's true form is different from vampyre to vampyre and mine looks hellish. I was seen by a neighboring lord and was mistaken for the one who killed my family and all my family's servants. I ran and I didn't stop. Not for a long time. I fought in both world wars, both times as a British soldier. I have seen so much of this world that it has begun to bore me. Humans have, for the most part, become predictable to me." After Izaya finished speaking there was silence as Shizuo processed all the information that Izaya had just given him.

"It must have been hard, living alone for so long." Shizuo said finally.

"Yes, I was alone for a good part of my travels; but not for the whole time. In 1818 I met a young human, an orphan who was living on the streets, dying from a mixture of typhus and pneumonia. He was...special so I decided to let him travel with me. At first I kept him human and fed him small portions of my own blood to keep the sickness at bay. We traveled together for the good part of five years before his illnesses forced us to stop our nomadic wandering. It was only when he had a few days left to live that I transformed him into one of my kind after he begged me to. So no, I have not been alone my entire existence."

"Is he your only, you know, one? Is he the only one you've sired?" Shizuo asked uncomfortably. Izaya nodded

"Yes, he is my only childe*." He said

"I see. You're a strange vampyre. Most vampyres kill their meals but you don't, you let them live." Shizuo said changing the topic. Izaya gave him a disbelieving look

"You really believe that shit about all vampyres killing the humans we drink from? If we did kill our meals there would be a whole lot less people in Tokyo and the world. We vampyres don't like to attract attention to ourselves so we drink a small amount from each human; yes, it means we have to feed more often but it avoids suspicion. We shun and sometimes even persecute those who kill humans; they are the ones who attract the attention of hunters and other humans." He explained. Shizuo scratched his head confused.

"Tell me more about vampyres...please." Shizuo said.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo visited the vampyre, whom he had learned was called Izaya, again later that week; and then again the next week two more times. He didn't tell anyone about these visits; they were his and Izaya's secret. After the fourth visit Izaya began to grow comfortable around Shizuo. A strange feeling was also beginning to make itself known to Shizuo. It started every time Shizuo thought about Izaya and felt like something was fluttering inside his chest.

"You're awfully quiet Shizuo. Anything on your mind?" Tom asked Shizuo one day. It had been a month and eight visits since Shizuo's first visit to Izaya's apartment. Spring was just around the corner and the days were barely starting to get warmer but Shizuo hadn't noticed.

"Hmm? It's nothing important. I was just contemplating whether or not to get sushi for dinner tonight." Shizuo lied. Tom glanced at him and he knew that Tom didn't believe him.

"Alright; pick me up some California rolls." Tom said letting the lie slide. Shizuo nodded and they lapsed into silence. Finally after a few minutes of the awkward silence Shizuo stood and said

"I'm going out." Tom nodded and Shizuo left the apartment.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya had just finished up in his lab when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, Poison 422 had been a failure; the blood cells had simply created an antidote for it. He needed some new poisons to test now. Izaya shut the lab door and went to answer the front door. He wasn't surprised to see Shizuo standing there. Izaya silently stepped aside and allowed Shizuo to come inside. Once they were sitting in the living room Izaya spoke.

"Tell me about yourself. You know a lot about me and my kind but I hardly know anything about you." He said. Shizuo scratched his head before speaking.

"I grew up as an orphan on the streets. I was ten when Tom found me by accident. He found me after I witnessed him execute a vampyre. He decided to let me live with him and his partner, Simon. There were only two of them at the time; we got Kida later. They taught me how to hunt supernatural creatures and said that I was a natural hunter. They gave me a home, a purpose, and a family." Shizuo said. Izaya thought for a moment

"Did you ever think about the people that you hunted? Did you ever consider their feelings?" Izaya asked. Shizuo cringed.

"I was taught that vampyres, werewolves, and witches couldn't feel; that they, you all, were demons that had to be sent back to hell. But I know that's not true now; I now know that because of you." Shizuo said. Izaya's heart skipped a beat. It was an odd feeling, one that Izaya hadn't felt since his family had died.

'Am...am I falling in love with Shizuo? Am I falling for a hunter?' Izaya wondered.

[blackcatlover1]

Notes

A childe is the term used for a vampyre that was turned by another vampyre. The older vampyre, the one that did the turning, is the first vampyre's sire and the first vampyre is the older vampyre's childe.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I'm sorry this chapter was kinda boring but it's time for shout outs!

These shout outs go to those who have reviewed since the last shout outs:

isthisparadise (X3)

Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto (X3)

Maru de Kusanagi (X3)

Blackirishawk (X3)

.71192

MercySummer

Animelover4lifeZeroLuluHei

Unjaundiced

Capella Sherlock Holmes

Chelsea619

Rikka-tan (X2)

Takoizumegane

YaoiIsMyDrug.23

These shout outs go to those who have subscribed to this story:

MaliciousI nformant

Era Fey

MercySumme r

Animelover 4lifeZeroL uluHei

unjaundice d

Capella Sherlock Holmes

Rikka-tan

Jaden Kismet

Ravenwood3 16

These shout outs go to those who have added this story to their favorites:

MaliciousI nformant

ajwehri

MercySumme r

Animelover 4lifeZeroL uluHei

YaoiIsMyDr ug.23

Ravenwood3 16

beautifuld isaster152 5

BloodSinne d

Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far. I hope you continue reading!

Remember, even if you're a guest you can review and get a shout out!


	7. Inevitable

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: So I know I did shout outs last chapter but I got so many reviews, subscriptions and people adding this story to their favorites that I decided to do shout outs at the end of the next chapter. Thank you all for your support! Please read and review!

Chapter Seven

Izaya met Mikado at a park. It had been a week since Izaya had realized his feelings for Shizuo. Since then he had been avoiding Shizuo; he pretended to be out when Shizuo came around and had rarely left his den.

"Mikado, have you ever been in love?" Izaya asked cautiously.

"Yes; I was once in love with a girl." Mikado answered, "Why do you wish to know?"

"I've never experienced the feeling of love for anyone since I was turned and while I was human I only felt love for my family. I came to believe that I would never be able to feel love for anyone. Until now." Izaya replied softly. Mikado watched him carefully.

"Who are you in love with?" Mikado asked in a quiet voice so that no one but Izaya would be able to hear him. Izaya shook his head.

"Is it another vampyre?" Mikado asked; Izaya shook his head no.

"A werewolf?" Again Izaya shook his head no

"A witch? A human?" Izaya shook his head no to both of these. Mikado thought for a moment

"Izaya, are you in love with...a hunter?" Mikado asked in a disbelieving tone. Izaya hung his head.

"His name is Shizuo. I believe he's different from most hunters. He's...he and I...we've been talking for a little over a month now and he hasn't tried to hurt me." Izaya said without looking at Mikado. Mikado remained silent for a moment.

"Does he love you back?" Mikado asked finally. Izaya glanced at Mikado, stunned by the fact that Mikado wasn't condemning the fact that Izaya loved a hunter, before looking down at his hands

"I don't know." Izaya replied. Mikado sighed.

"If he loves you back than I think that you to should be together. But if he doesn't love you it could be dangerous for you Izaya." Mikado said seriously. Izaya nodded

'I just have to figure out his feelings about me.' Izaya thought.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo stood outside of Izaya's door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or not. It had been a week since he had last seen Izaya and he had a sneaking suspicion that the vampyre had been avoiding him. After taking a deep breath Shizuo rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then the door opened to reveal a tired looking Izaya. Izaya silently stepped aside and Shizuo entered the apartment without uttering a word. The first thing Shizuo noticed was a small cooler on the table and then a suitcase on the floor beside the table.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked turning towards Izaya who had just shut the door.

"Yeah; I'm taking a short trip. I'll only be gone for about a week. Two weeks at the most." Izaya said shrugging. Shizuo nodded and didn't press Izaya for more information. They moved to the living room and sat down.

"Izaya, have you ever been in love?" Shizuo asked. Izaya froze for a split second

"Only once and I knew it wouldn't work out. He and I came from two different life styles and the people around us would have condemned us." Izaya said somberly.

"What was his name?" Shizuo asked; he already knew that Izaya was gay and was fine with it because he was gay himself. Izaya shook his head.

"It hurts to think about him much less talk about him." Izaya said. Shizuo took a deep breath

"Izaya...I...I'm not sure how to exactly say this but...I think I'm in love with a supernatural." Shizuo confessed. Izaya looked at him, there was an odd look in his eyes; it was almost like a mixture of hope, fear, and sadness. Izaya blinked and the look was gone making Shizuo wonder if he had just imagined the look.

"Who?" Izaya asked finally. Shizuo quickly decided that he had just imagined the look and scrambled to come up with an imaginary person so that he could avoid Izaya's rejection

"He's a witch and his name is Karu. He's funny and makes me feel amazing." Shizuo said. Izaya turned away from Shizuo and smiled softly

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. I hope you two have each other for a long time." Izaya said gently.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya could feel his heart crack. Shizuo didn't love him, he loved someone else. There was a moment of silence before Izaya spoke again

"I still have some packing to do and my plane leaves in an hour. I think you should go."

"Alright; have a god trip." Shizuo said before leaving. Izaya silently counted to sixty before burying his face in his hands. Quietly at first he began to cry but his sniffles quickly turned to sobs as the red tears flowed faster down his cheeks. He cried until he had no more tears left to shed. Once this happened he stood.

"You must remain strong Izaya. You knew that a relationship with Shizuo would never work out no matter how much you love him. You will live until the end of time and Shizuo will eventually die. It is inevitable." He said to himself. Drying his eyes Izaya made his way down the hall towards his bedroom to finish packing since his plane really did leave in an hour.

[blackcatlover1]

Sorry this chapter was a little short.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Admit

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: Shout outs at the end of this chapter. Thanks for over 2,000 views! Please read and review!

Chapter Eight

Izaya wandered the busy streets of New York City. It was about midnight but he wasn't supposed to meet the others until two that morning. He watched the humans hurry past the large neon signs and billboards without a care but Izaya found the signs to be fascinating. They hadn't been around when Izaya had last visited fifty years ago. Izaya turned and headed down Broadway; he had some time to kill before the conference.

[blackcatlover1]

Hotel Del Luna was a beautiful, gothic looking building run by a vampyre covenant*. It was also where the meeting was being held. Izaya stepped into the conference room and smiled at the sight that beheld him. In the room there were nine other vampyres already.

"Iza!" Cried a bubbly blond vampyre. She was wearing a plaid skirt and white button up shirt. To a normal human she looked to be maybe thirteen or fourteen but she and her twin sister were really two-hundred and thirty-seven years old.

"Hello Casandra." Izaya greeted her smiling. The other eight occupants of the room turned to look at him. There was Thomas, a large, black vampyre who was dressed in the traditional African garb of his entirely vampyric tribe; Ana, another female vampyre but she was dressed in a business suit and looked to be about in her thirties; Michael, a vampyre from sunny California who was wearing his usual pair of Bermuda shorts and a tee-shirt that said 'Surf's Up'; Samuel, another vampyre of African descent but he was wearing more modern clothes that consisted of a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a jean jacket; Molly, an Irish vampyre who was wearing an outfit identical to her un-identical twin Casandra; Adrian, a vampyre of Scandinavian descent which was obvious because of his pale skin, long blond hair, and blueish-green eyes; Sara, an extremely young-looking vampyre who had dark brown hair and tan skin; and finally there was Sara's older sister Carman who was a larger version of Sara. Izaya approached the other group of vampyres who were all centered around the snack table on the side of the room.

"Is this everyone?" Ana asked; she was the leader of this meeting since New York City was the hunting grounds of her covenant even though she was one of the youngest vampyres present. In order of age it went Izaya as the oldest, Thomas, Adrian, Samuel, Casandra and Molly, Ana, Carman, and Sara as the youngest vampyre.

"Yes; Izaya was the last one that we were waiting on." Thomas said in careful English. Izaya smirked

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I got a bit distracted by all the bright signs and the crowds." Izaya said in a mischievous tone. Ana swallowed nervously, unsure if he was telling the truth or not, and nodded

"Alright then. Now if you all will sit down we have much to discuss." She said ushering the others to sit at the large table in the middle of the room.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo wandered the area around Izaya's apartment building trying to work up the courage to see if Izaya was home yet or not. It had been a week and a half since Izaya had left and Shizuo had been at a loss for what to do while Izaya had been gone. Finally Shizuo walked over to Izaya's building and looked up towards Izaya's floor. There was a light on. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Shizuo smiled before walking up to Izaya's building and entering it. He walked up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor where Izaya's apartment was. He paused in front of the door before knocking. The door opened and Izaya gave him a small, sad smile

"Hey." Izaya said softly

"Hi." Shizuo replied smiling.

"I don't think now's a good time." Izaya said sadly, looking away from Shizuo. Shizuo suddenly felt the need to tell Izaya his true feelings.

"Please Izaya, I need to speak with you. It's important." Shizuo said quickly. Izaya slowly looked up at him before stepping aside and allowing Shizuo to enter.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya felt extremely sad when he let Shizuo enter his den. He hadn't wanted to let him in but Shizuo had said it was important and Izaya had this feeling that it would be good news. Shizuo followed Izaya into the kitchen were Izaya returned to washing the dishes that had piled up before he had left.

"Speak." Izaya said without looking at Shizuo

"I lied." Shizuo began making Izaya worry, "I lied when I said that I was in love with a witch named Karu. I don't even know a witch named Karu. I lied because I was scared. I didn't want you to laugh at me. I didn't want you to reject me...Izaya...I'm..."Shizuo stopped speaking and hung his head ashamed. Izaya, who had frozen with his arms in the water, removed his hands from the water and dried them off. He then walked over to Shizuo. He knew what Shizuo's unspoken words were and they filled him with joy

"Shizuo...I love you too." Izaya said softly, smiling. Shizuo smiled back brightly and hugged Izaya. Izaya, unsure of what to do, tentatively wrapped his arms around Shizuo. Shizuo pulled back after a few minutes and immediately crashed his lips into Izaya's. Their kiss was heated and Shizuo quickly asserted his dominance. When they broke for air Shizuo smirked

"Shall we proceed to the bedroom?" He asked a blushing and out of breath Izaya.

[blackcatlover1]

Notes

In America vampyres live in groups called covenants unlike in the rest of the world. In the rest of the world most vampyres live alone or in pairs. It is rare to find large groups of vampyres living together outside of America.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Shout out time!

Remember, if you're a guest and you wanna leave a comment you can!

These shout outs go to those who have reviewed:

Animelover4lifeZeroLuluHei

Chelsea619 (X2)

Rikka-tan

.71192

Takoizumegane

blackirishawk (X2)

pbub2 (X2)

Himitsu no Tsuki (X2)

Capella Sherlock Holmes

Maru de Kusanagi

isthisparadise

unjaundiced

Guest 1

RizukiShizaya

These shout outs go to those who have subscribed:

NicolaDark ness

Aliinna

Takoizumeg ane

mjaacw

Burning-Pe tals

melodyhina 123

pbub2

Deceptivel y Sane

Shan-Kun

chibiqueen 01

RizukiShiz aya

These shout outs go to those who have added this story to their favorites:

Aliinna

mjaacw

melodyhina 123

Stajny-cha n

Sayroo0160 4

RizukiShiz aya


	9. Love

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: M+

A/N: So here's the scene you all have been waiting for (drum roll)...smut. This entire chapter is a sex scene. I thought it would be a longer wait for this chapter but it wasn't. Yay! Please read and review!

Chapter Nine

Shizuo and Izaya stumbled down the hall towards Izaya's bedroom without breaking apart. Once they were in the bedroom Shizuo forced Izaya onto the bed and began to remove Izaya's shirt. Izaya fumbled to do the same but had issues with Shizuo's bow-tie and so he gave up. Shizuo moved his lips away from Izaya's mouth and began to kiss and nibble at Izaya's neck leaving his mark. Izaya gasped when Shizuo nipped the spot right above his collarbone. Shizuo smirked into Izaya's neck

'Looks like I've found a sensitive spot.' Shizuo thought. He pulled back to survey Izaya. Izaya's eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed. His breaths were coming out in small pants too. Shizuo's eyes roamed Izaya's flawless and pale chest.

"You're beautiful Izaya." Shizuo whispered gently. Izaya blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Shizuo leaned down and began to suck on Izaya's left nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. Izaya moaned and arched his back into Shizuo's touches. Shizuo lightly nipped at Izaya's hardening bud causing Izaya to gasp loudly. All of the noises that Izaya was making, all the pants, gasps, groans, and moans, were going straight to Shizuo's groin. Shizuo gave Izaya's nipple on last lick before letting go of it with a small yet satisfying pop. He then crawled backwards and climbed off the bed. Izaya wined and propped himself up to see where Shizuo had gone. Shizuo smirked at him and, at a torturously slow pace, began to undress starting with his tie and ending with his pants. Once he was stripped down to his boxers Shizuo climbed back onto the bed with Izaya. He kissed Izaya softly and at the same time proceeded to rip Izaya's black skinny jeans and red boxers off. Izaya hissed uncomfortably as his erection hit the cold air of the room. Shizuo nuzzled Izaya's sweet spot gently as his hands roamed Izaya's mid-section. Izaya whimpered and squirmed at the contact. Shizuo began to leave a trail of kisses down Izaya's body until he reached Izaya's navel where he then dipped his tongue into it and wiggled his tongue around. Izaya's hands, which had previously been above his head, shot down and buried themselves into Shizuo hair while his back arched off the bed. Intrigued, and wanting to torture his lover a little more, Shizuo wiggled his tongue again in order to see Izaya's reaction again. Izaya's grip on Shizuo's hair tightened until it was somewhat painful and a gasp escaped his mouth. Satisfied, Shizuo gently removed Izaya's hands from his hair before moving on with his journey. He slid between Izaya's legs and began to nip and suck at Izaya's sensitive inner thighs. Izaya writhed under Shizuo's touches

"Ple...please Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried. Shizuo looked up at him feigning innocence

"What's wrong Izaya?" Shizuo asked sweetly. Izaya covered his face and murmured something but Shizuo couldn't hear what he said. Shizuo smirked and gave Izaya's left inner thigh another long lick.

"You'll have to speak up Izaya. I didn't quite catch what you said." Shizuo said teasingly. Izaya peeked through his fingers

"Please stop teasing me." Izaya said in a soft yet sexy voice. Shizuo smiled and leaned up to kiss Izaya.

"As you wish." He whispered into Izaya's lips before pulling back. He turned his focus onto Izaya's erect and weeping member. Leaning down Shizuo blew a small stream of cool air onto the head of Izaya's cock. Izaya gasped and moaned as precum dribbled out of his slit. Shizuo took a good, long, slow lick along the underside of Izaya's cock causing Izaya's hips to buck up. Shizuo gently pushed Izaya's hips back down onto the bed and held them there before taking Izaya's member into his mouth. Shizuo watched Izaya's face as Izaya's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. Once Shizuo's mouth was accustomed to Izaya's width and length he began to bob his head up and down. A strangled, choking noise escaped Izaya and his hands moved to cover his mouth. Shizuo hollowed his cheeks out and gave Izaya's cock a hard suck. Izaya tried to buck his hips up but Shizuo's hands prevented him from doing so.

"I...I'm...I'm gonna!" Izaya moaned loudly as he came into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo swallowed most of Izaya's cum but some dribbled down his chin. Izaya's cum was sweet with a slightly bitter aftertaste. Once Shizuo was absolutely sure that Izaya's climax was over he released Izaya's member.

"Your cum tastes delicious." Shizuo said seductively. Izaya blushed and hid his face in his hands again. Shizuo smiled at Izaya's embarrassment and slid his own boxers off. Izaya peeked out between his fingers and saw Shizuo's massive length.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya's eyes widened when he saw how big Shizuo's cock was.

"It...It's not going to fit." Izaya whimpered. Shizuo chuckled,

"It will Izaya, I'll just have to prep you." He said gently. Izaya gave him a confused look.

"Prep me?"

"Yeah, wait...you're a virgin aren't you." Shizuo asked. Izaya blushed and turned away.

"Izaya, it's okay. Being a virgin isn't anything to be ashamed of. It just means that I'll have to be more careful." Shizuo said turning Izaya's head so that they were looking at each other. Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes and saw not scorn but kindness and love there.

"O-okay." Izaya stuttered. Shizuo pressed three fingers to Izaya's lips

"Suck; be sure to coat all three fingers with a lot of saliva." Shizuo ordered. Izaya obeyed and lathered each digit with excessive spit. Shizuo removed the fingers from Izaya's mouth and entwined the fingers of his other hand with Izaya's.

"This is gonna hurt okay." Shizuo warned as he pressed a finger to Izaya's puckering hole. Slowly he pressed it in and Izaya gasped. It stung, like a bee sting, and felt awkward. Shizuo slowly thrust the finger in and out of Izaya as Izaya got used to the intrusion.

"Mor-more." Izaya ordered and Shizuo obeyed by adding a second finger. Shizuo began to scissor his fingers and thrust deeper. Izaya quickly got used to the new feeling and began to push back on Shizuo's fingers. Shizuo added the last finger and his thrusts sped up as he angled his fingers in different directions with each thrust. Izaya was about to ask what he was doing when Shizuo brushed something inside Izaya that made Izaya's mind go totally blank.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo watched Izaya's facial expressions as he searched for Izaya's prostate. Suddenly Izaya's eyes widened and he gasped.

'Found it.' Shizuo thought. He pulled his fingers out and Izaya let out a small whimper at the loss. Shizuo spit a good amount of saliva into his hand and lubricated his length. Izaya watched his movements through half closed eyes. Once he was slick Shizuo lined himself up with Izaya's hole.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch but I swear it gets better. Just try and relax Izaya." Shizuo said. Fear flashed through Izaya's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Shizuo leaned down and crushed his lips onto Izaya's and, with a swift snap of his hips, thrust himself into Izaya until he was buried to the hilt in Izaya's heat. Izaya screamed into Shizuo's lips and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's body. Shizuo paused and gave Izaya a moment to adjust to his size before slowly thrusting shallowly. Izaya groaned and after a few moments of Shizuo's thrusting in and out began to meet Shizuo's thrusts with his own. Shizuo began to thrust deeper and angle for that special spot.

"Ha-harder Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned. Shizuo complied and began to thrust harder and deeper. Izaya arched his back and cried out when Shizuo slammed into a certain spot.

"Ri-right there! Oh please, right there." Izaya begged. Shizuo was happy to listen to his lover and continued to aim for that spot reducing Izaya to a writhing mess under him. Shizuo flipped Izaya over onto his hands and knees and continued to slam into Izaya without any mercy. He held Izaya by the hips so tightly that it was bound to leave some bruises but neither of them cared at the moment. Izaya gasped and moaned, unable to form a sentence.

"Say my name Izaya. Scream my name." Shizuo whispered seductively into Izaya's ear.

"Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo!" Izaya cried as one of Shizuo's hands snaked around Izaya's body to grab his member that had become erect again at some point. Izaya's eyes rolled back in his head when Shizuo's fingers ghosted over his slit with a feather-light touch.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya screamed as an extremely powerful orgasm gripped his body.

"Izaya..." Shizuo groaned when Izaya's velvety soft walls clamped down on him causing Shizuo to cum inside Izaya. With all his energy spent Shizuo collapsed onto the bed beside the already asleep vampyre and fell asleep.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it : )


	10. It's Over

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: And so the shit starts to fall.

Chapter Ten

Shizuo slowly walked home from Izaya's apartment building. They had been together for almost a month, three and a half weeks to be exact, but for some strange and unknown reason Izaya hadn't been answering his door. Shizuo could see lights on in Izaya's flat but Izaya never came to the door. He sighed and glanced at the rising sun; he would never truly understand Izaya. He slowly opened the door to the apartment that he shared with Tom and Simon to find both of them standing there waiting for him. Their faces were grim.

"You've been hiding something Shizuo." Tom said emotionlessly. Shizuo's first thoughts were of Izaya. Simon stepped forward and took Shizuo by the arm. The trio made their way down the hall to the interrogation room. The lights were off inside but Izaya had a sinking suspicion that the room was occupied. His suspicion was confirmed when Tom flipped the light switch and they entered the now illuminated room. Shizuo gasped when he saw the supernatural that was inside. It was Izaya; he was dangling from the ceiling by a chain that was connected to cuffs on his wrists. His head was hung so that Shizuo couldn't see his face but somehow Shizuo knew he was awake. Shizuo went to step towards Izaya but Simon pulled him back

"It's hungry." Simon said and Shizuo understood what he meant. Izaya had not fed in a while and they must have tortured him to the point where his primal instincts took over. In other words, Izaya was so hungry that he would attack anyone that came close enough and kill them even if it was the man he loved.

"Why?" Shizuo asked in a soft, broken voice.

"You know relationships with our prey is forbidden. You're lucky we didn't kill him on the spot. We decided that you needed to learn one more lesson...that it's not a human and therefore must not be treated as one. They have no emotion. They are killers." Tom said before handing Shizuo a blessed silver dagger. They wanted Shizuo to kill Izaya.

"I'm not going to kill him." Shizuo said firmly

"Then you'll marry Vorona. It's your choice. Either kill the vampyre or marry Vorona and forget about this vermin." Tom said softly. Shizuo knew that either choice would kill his heart but he knew what choice he had to make. It was the only way.

"And if I choose to marry Vorona then you'll let him live. You won't harm him unless I break the deal." Shizuo said and Tom nodded. Shizuo took a shaky, deep breath before saying

"I'll marry Vorona." Tom smiled and Simon let go of Shizuo. Shizuo immediately went to the small fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out several blood packets. He poured one of the blood packets into a cup and carefully approached Izaya. Izaya's eyes were open and glowing an eerie red in the dim light of the room. Shizuo lifted the cup to Izaya's lips and watched as Izaya drank the crimson liquid. Once the cup was empty Shizuo refilled it with a second blood packet and lifted it to Izaya's lips again. Izaya gulped the liquid down, the glow of his eyes dimming slightly. Shizuo continued this process of feeding Izaya until he had emptied all five of the packets that Shizuo had pulled out and Izaya was back to normal.

"Shi-Shizuo?" Izaya asked soflty, his voice was cracked and hoarse. Shizuo ignored Izaya's words even though it killed him on the inside to do so, and proceeded to unclasp the cuffs that held Izaya up off the floor. Izaya dropped the six inches to the floor and landed in a crouched position.

"Shizuo what's going on?" Izaya asked as he stood. Shizuo didn't reply but instead turned away from Izaya.

"Shizuo?" Izaya asked, hurt was evident in his voice.

"He won't speak to you vampyre." Tom said emotionlessly.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya spun around to face the man who had just spoken. The man was one of the two who had been torturing him. Izaya hissed and took a defensive stance.

"Why? What did you do to him?" Izaya asked in a dangerous tone. A dark-skinned man stepped up to the first man's side as if he was challenging Izaya to attack them.

"He makes deal. We let you live but you leave Tokyo and not speak to Shizuo again ever." The new man said in a heavy Russian accent and broken up Japanese. Izaya turned to Shizuo.

"Is...Is this true Shi-Shizuo?" Izaya asked

"It was all a mistake vampyre. I never had feelings for you and could never have feelings for a monster like you. You should leave before we change our minds and decided to kill you." Shizuo said emotionlessly. Izaya was taken aback.

"But I love you." Izaya whispered before teleporting away.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya finished packing up his laboratory. He carried the last box to the already packed up living room. Setting the box down he sighed. He would be leaving for England in a few days. He wandered from the living room into his bedroom Sitting down on his bed he ran his hand across the bare mattress. He would be leaving all his furniture; only taking the little things that could fit in boxes. It had been a week since he had seen Shizuo. It had been a week since Shizuo had lied to him. He shook his head and stood.

'No point in looking back to the past when I have all of eternity ahead of me.' Izaya thought. He heard the distant knock on the door and returned to the living room. With the use of magic he sent the boxes from the living room and to his new apartment in London where the rest of his stuff was waiting. Finally he grabbed his suitcase and went to answer the door.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo watched as Izaya finished putting a suitcase into a taxi's trunk before climbing into the taxi.

'It's over; he's really leaving.' Shizuo thought as he watched the taxi pull away from the curb.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.

NO this is not the end of the story; it's only the beginning of the adventure.

Thanks for reading.

Shout outs will be in the next chapter.

I'm thinking about writing a Sasunaru story but I'm not sure if I should. Please tell me what you think!


	11. Lost

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: And now, my lovelies, your Christmas gift. And it's a confusing one at that. I'd forgotten how I was going to lead up to this part so I decided to do a large timeskip. : ) And I'm sorry about the long wait, I kinda forgot about writing for a while. Hopefully I'll have this story done soon. Thanks for reading and a happy Christmas to all of you! BTW this chapter starts off sad and only gets worse. I didn't label it a tragedy for nothing.

Chapter Eleven

Shizuo felt numb. He was laying in the snow. His body was numb.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" He heard a beautiful voice cry his name. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in months. It was Izaya. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to make any sound. Finally his love found him and was kneeling over him.

"Shizuo, mein Gott, I found you. I'm so sorry, it's entirely my fault. If I hadn't left you. If I had been stronger. Maybe..." Izaya trailed off and Shizuo slowly lifted his hand to stroke the red tears off of his love's cheek. He couldn't understand why Izaya was so upset. He couldn't remember why he was laying outside in the snow on a cold January night either. Or why none of the others in his cell were around. But most of all, he couldn't figure out why he had to go and Izaya had to stay.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya found the first member of Shizuo's hunter cell laying in the gateway of the park.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" He screamed fearing the worst. Was his lover already dead? Had he been too late? He ran down the path heading farther into the bloody mess of corpses of both hunters and vampyres. This had been a bloody battle; it seemed as if neither side had won from the looks of the bodies. Finally he saw Shizuo laying in the snow under a willow tree. He ran over and kneeled down in the bloody snow beside his love. Shizuo was in horrible shape; there was blood soaking his clothes, too much to be safe. Izaya could see several deep gashes to his gut; all were deadly. He knew that his love was not going to make it through the night nor was he in any condition to survive the transformation that occurred when one was changed into a vampyre.

"Shizuo, mein Gott, I found you. I'm so sorry, it's entirely my fault. If I hadn't left you. If I had been stronger. Maybe..." Izaya couldn't go on, blood tears were streaming down his face. Shizuo seemed oblivious to his own condition and carefully raised a hand to wipe away Izaya's tears.

"Don't cry Izzy." Shizuo whispered softly to Izaya. His nickname made Izaya cry more.

"But you're dying." Izaya whispered back and Shizuo smiled at that

"Do one thing for me Izzy. Grant me a dying man's last wish." Shizuo's voice cracked as his life began to slip away from him

"Anything; I'll do anything for you." Izaya promised.

"Live." Shizuo said softly before closing his eyes and breathing his last breath. Izaya sat there, beside his love until Shizuo's body was cold, letting Shizuo's last words sink in. He had to live for his love now. But he wasn't sure how. All he knew was that Shizu-chan was gone and never coming back. He was never coming back. He was lost. Shizuo was lost.

[blackcatlover1]

You may not shoot me. I have yet to finish my other stories.

Shout outs have been postponed to the next chapter since I'm planning on it being the last chapter.

Have a happy Christmas.

:]


	12. Until the End Of Time

Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures like vampyres, werewolves, and witches really do exist there are those who hunt the supernatural. Shizuo is one of these hunters. So what will happen when he learns that all supernatural creatures aren't bad like he had once believed? What will he do when he is forced to choose between the one he loves and the life he knew? Will he be able to make the right choice or will he regret the choice he makes?

Chapter Rating: T

A/N: This chapter is bittersweet. I'm not going to explain what happened during the time skip because nothing really happened. This chapter is really [and I mean really] short as you can see because it's just the epilogue. Thanks for reading 'Fateful' and I hope you continue to read my works. Remember, words are power.

Chapter Twelve

Izaya stared out the window at the city below. Fifty years had passed him by since Shizuo's death. He would live for his lost love. Just like Shizuo had wanted. He had discovered a poison that would kill him and other vampires, it had taken him over a hundred years to discover it. Plain and simple cleaning bleach that one could buy at the store mixed with nitric acid would kill any vampire. It was bittersweet, he had discovered a way to join those he had out-lived and yet he couldn't join them anymore because of a simple wish. A wish for him to live. So live he would.

[blackcatlover1]

Fin.

Thank you for your time.

Final shout outs for people who reviewed:

TEAM SasuNaruHina (X2)

anonazure

Chelsea619 (X3)

Maru de Kusanagi (X2)

MercySummer (X2)

blackirishawk (X3)

kurosendo

blackrose107

isthisparadise

pbub2 (X2)

Guest (X3)

PandiMania

RizukiShizaya

Takoizumegane

Final shout outs for people who have favorited this story:

Mecheela

lovelymoon goddessere na

blackrose1 07

Loveseat-c han

sociallyaw kwardwitha grip

KuroFullbu ster

livianaiza ya

Final shout outs for people who have subscribed:

Morana Whiskey

sasunaru22 fy

lovelymoon goddessere na

blackrose1 07

Loveseat-c han

KuroFullbu ster

Please realize that there will be no more shout outs.

Thank you again for reading and all your support.


End file.
